Clinical laboratory testing has changed and improved remarkably over the past 70 years. Initially, tests or assays were performed manually, and generally utilized large quantities of serum, blood or other materials/body fluids. As mechanical technology developed in the industrial work place, similar technology was introduced into the clinical laboratory. With the introduction of new technology, methodologies were also improved in an effort to improve the quality of the results produced by the individual instruments, and to minimize the amount of specimen required to perform a particular test.
More recently, instruments have been developed to increase the efficiency of testing procedures by reducing turnaround time and decreasing the volumes necessary to perform various assays. Present directions in laboratory testing focus on cost containment procedures and instrumentation. Laboratory automation is one area in which cost containment procedures are currently being explored. Robotic engineering has evolved to such a degree that various types of robots have been applied in the clinical laboratory setting.
The main focus of prior art laboratory automation relies on the implementation of conveyor systems to connect areas of a clinical laboratory. Known conveyor systems in the laboratory setting utilize separate conveyor segments to move specimens from a processing station to a specific laboratory work station. In order to obtain cost savings, the specimens were sorted manually, and grouped in a carrier rack to be conveyed to a specific location. In this way, a carrier would move a group of 5-20 specimens from the processing location to the specific work station for the performance of a single test on each of the specimens within the carrier rack.
With the development of new and improved automatic conveyor systems for laboratories and other environments, the inventors hereby have found a need for a support system for supporting a conveyor track above the ground while permitting flexibility in the linear arrangement of the track, as well as simple and economic modules which are easily connected to customize the support design for particular conveyor arrangements. In the prior art, conveyor track was conventionally directly suspended from a ceiling or wall support. For this reason, each and every section of conveyor track would necessarily be customized to fit a particular location.
Prior art systems for supporting conveyor track also tend to be expensive and difficult to maintain since it is necessary to shut down the entire conveyor track to remove and repair or replace any particular portion of the conveyor.